Saw : Original Short Movie
by Gaby-Seventeen
Summary: David se réveille dans une pièce qu'il ne connait pas, avec un masque de torture sur la tête. La base de cette histoire est une vidéo, crée par James Wan et Leigh Whannell. Je l'ai réecrite à ma façon.
1. Prologue

Hello ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus.

C'est quand j'ai vue la toute première vidéo de Saw, crée par James Wan et Leigh Whannell que j'ai eu envie de la réecrire. On peut y voir le piège d'Amanda dans Saw 1.

Bon, le prologue est assez (même très) court, et je m'en excuse.. Mais bonne lecture quand même ^^

* * *

**SAW, original short story.**

« A votre rythme David, racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. L'homme lui paraissait froid, mais apparemment il voulait l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il avait vécu. Tout dans cette pièce lui semblait froid, glacial. Il contempla ses manches tachées de sang et les souvenirs remontèrent vivement à la surface. Il lutta pour ne pas craquer.

_ Je peux pas…

_ Il faut réussir à tout évacuer, pour recréer un nouveau monde, David. »

Il voulait le croire. En prenant une longue inspiration, il commença à raconter son terrible récit...

* * *

Bon c'est court, je vous avais prévenu u.u' !


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le premier chapitre :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

David venait de terminer sa journée. Il était environ minuit et il était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il mit son casque audio et alluma sa cigarette. Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand l'infirmière de nuit le bouscula.

« Ooh !

_ Éteins moi-ça, gronda-t-elle, on ne fume pas dans un hôpital !

_ Ouais, je sais, je sais, ça va. Je sors. »

L'infirmière marmonna quelque chose, mais David avait déjà remit le volume de sa musique à fond et continua sa route en l'ignorant parfaitement. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais ce dernier semblait hors service.

_« Maudit appareil » _pensa David en s'énervant sur le bouton.

Il renonça, et se résigna à passer par les escaliers quand une main vint taper son épaule. Tranquillement il se retourna et se prit un violent cou sur la tête ce qui le renversa. Sa tête rebondit sur les portes de l'ascenseur et là, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Le prochain sera plus long :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Rien à dire, alors bonne lecture ^^

* * *

David se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il prit conscience qu'il avait un genre de masque sur la tête, c'était lourd et imposant. Il devait lutter pour maintenir la tête droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à un gymnase désaffecté. Il y avait une lumière verte qui y régnait, et l'orage grondait éclairant la pièce à chacun de ses éclairs. David avait peur.

Il avait un gout métallique dans la bouche, et pour cause : deux barres de fer l'obligeaient à maintenir la bouche fermée. Il ne pouvait ni crier, ni se lever ; ses poignets étaient attachés à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Soudain, une télévision s'alluma dans le coin de la pièce. L'image mit du temps à arriver et au bout d'un moment, un pantin apparut à l'écran. Il n'avait rien de drôle, il était même effrayant. La marionnette tourna lentement la tête vers David, qui regardait la scène d'un air terrorisé.

« Bonjour David.

C'était une voix grave et trainante, très calme.

_ Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Je veux jouer à un jeu. Je vous donne un exemple de ce qui arrivera si vous perdez.

La caméra tourna sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que l'image se stabilise sur une tête en pierre blanche. Le masque que portait David était positionné dessus.

_ Le dispositif que vous porté est fixé à vos mâchoires supérieures et inférieures. Quand le minuteur situé au dos s'arrêtera, votre bouche sera violement déchirée en deux parties. Prenez ça comme une sorte de piège à ours inversé…

Le pantin réapparut à l'écran.

_ Regardez, je vais vous montrer.

Sa tête tourna et la caméra suivit son regard. La minuterie de la vidéo s'actionna et l'image se brouilla quelques secondes. Au dernier clic, l'image revint et la tête de pierre explosa ce qui accéléra la respiration de David. Il paniquait.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule clé pour ouvrir le dispositif, reprit le pantin, elle est dans le ventre de votre compagnon de cellule mort. Regardez autour de vous, vous verrez que je ne mens pas.

David s'exécuta et vit un corps par terre. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait réellement être mort.

_ Mais dépêchez vous, David. La vie ou la mort, faîtes votre choix. »

* * *

J'ai fait un effort niveau longueur (a)


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà le dernier :P

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Sur ce la vidéo s'éteignit, laissant David livré à lui-même. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se sauver, et pour ça, il dut se tordre les poignets. Un fois debout, il avança mais se stoppa net. Il venait d'actionner sa minuterie. Le bruit insupportable de l'aiguille résonnait dans sa tête.

Deux choix s'imposaient alors à lui ; vivre ou mourir.

Il tenta d'abord de s'arracher le masque, mais il avait trop peur qu'un choc brusque l'actionne prématurément. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança vers le corps. Il tenta d'abord de réveiller l'homme, au cas ou il ne serait pas mort, mais il ne bougeait pas. D'une main tremblante il lui souleva le tee-shirt. L'assassin lui avait peint un point d'interrogation noir sur le ventre. David refoula un énième sanglot et désespérément, il attrapa la boite qui contenait le canif.

« La vie ou la mort, ne cessait-il de penser.

Les secondes résonnaient dans sa tête, il devait se dépêcher. Alors, il éleva sa main tremblante et s'apprêta à la descendre, quand il entendit un gémissement. L'homme n'était pas mort.

Sans plus réfléchir, il planta le canif.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait sauvagement éventré l'homme pour sa propre survie. David avait choisit de vivre.

A la seconde même ou il avait lancé le masque par terre, ce dernier s'était ouvert sous les cris du jeune homme. Il resta là un moment, à pleurer, à crier, à trembler. Se haïssant pour avoir obéit aux ordres du tueur.

L'ombre d'un tricycle grandissait sur le mur. Il avançait lentement vers lui. Les roues et le guidon grinçaient. Dessus, il y avait le pantin de la vidéo qui le dirigeait. David ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et ce fut un klaxon qui l'averti de sa présence. Il tenta d'abord de se protéger en se couvrant de ses mains pleines de sang mais le tricycle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. La bouche du pantin s'ouvrit :

« Mes félicitations David. Vous êtes encore en vie. Beaucoup de personnes ne sont pas reconnaissantes d'être en vie. Mais pas vous, plus maintenant. »

* * *

C'est finnnni ! Une tit' review ? :))


End file.
